Mind Games
by lillyredstark
Summary: She doesn't know who she is or where she is from, all she knows is that she is a trophy slave gifted to the most notorious pureblood family in all of wizarding London. To be at the disposal of an another person who holds her magic is not something Hermione Granger agrees with but will she succumb to the flow of tide or rise again from the ashes of her previous life.
1. Chapter 1

There is a moment between being asleep and awake, a small window of period where one is aware yet unaware. Where the mind hopes that the nightmares were just a figment of your mind working and not reality but unfortunately for number 3, she knew the instant her consciousness aroused that the trauma was very real only she had no recollection of what it was.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up breathing heavily, nausea hitting her. Something truly terrible had happened to her. There were lights and excruciating pain that was all she could remember rest was a large black wall of impregnable smoke. She knew she was no 3, a server, a trophy slave and she was up for sale to the highest bidder.

She tried to look around only with her eyes, her neck failed to obey her. The place was foreign to her, all grey and white with bright light shining from the ceiling hurting her already sensitive eyes.

"The golden girl is finally awake," came a sickly sweet voice from behind her. No 3 looked behind startled, there stood a short woman whose face closely resembled a toad wearing all pink and adorning a large unnatural smile, she was holding a small glass ball in her hand which had swirling silver and golden liquid inside it.

"Where am i?" she asked the woman, the only thought that plagued her mind. "Always asking silly question," the woman mocked looking annoyed. "You are where your place is, where you deserve to be, would have put you to the lower order traders if it were left to me," she spat.

Number 3 tried to get up but her legs wouldn't budge and she felt panic rising inside her, she tried a few more times and the toad like woman only laughed at her attempt. "I have to permit you, you cannot move unless I let you," she said. "I can make you do anything I want to," she added coming nose to nose, trying to intimidate her into shrinking backward but number 3 held her spine straight and tried not a wince.

"Is she ready?" a male voice interrupted her tactics of bullying. "Yes sir, I was just letting our golden girl know some ground rules", she informed straightening up, trying to stand tall, not that it made her look any less crooked. "We don't want any damages on her, not a scratch on this one specially," the man added after a pause. "I understand sir," she retorted, looking a little disappointed with her superiors' statement.

Number 3 heard the footsteps walk away and she sighed with relief knowing she wasn't in any immediate danger. She had again lost control over her neck she closed her eyes trying her best to gain control over her own muscles and tendons, hoping to remember how it was done but her mind refused assistance. She opened her eyes and the toad woman was again face to face with her.

"You mudblood, are the reason for me being here doing menial tasks for slave traders," she spoke with rage lacing every word, frothing at the mouth. Number 3 would have shrunk backward without a doubt if she physically could at this moment. "I hope whoever buys you, uses you in every single way possible. I personally sent invitations to the most prestigious yet notorious pureblood families for your viewing," she smiled sickly.

"I personally requested to oversee your demonstration once you are purchased", she added with a sparkle in her eyes.

Number 3 knew she was up for sale and so the thought didn't scare her, it was inevitable. That was what she was, a trophy server. Her only purpose in life was to serve her masters. She wondered why the woman took so much pleasure in all this, it wasn't as if it was something new. She knew this was what was bound to happen.

"It's about to begin," called another voice from behind her, this time a woman. The toad like woman whispered something to the iridescent ball and number 3 felt slight tingling in her spine, she realized she could move now. She inspected her fingers and toes like a small child and to her delight she could move them. She smiled, a little pleased with herself.

"Thank you," she said softly to the woman who looked flustered at being thanked by her but composed herself instantly. "Trust me, you won't be thanking me once all this is over," she barked at her.

The woman started to walk away with her nose in the air and beckoned number 3 to follow. They reached a hallway with a large chandelier that looked very much familiar but she had no memory of ever setting foot in this place. She was being lead though a mirrored corridor where she slowed down slightly to observe her own reflection. The person that was her had long luscious brown hair that glimmered with unnatural shine, it seemed wrong like it wasn't supposed to be that way. Her skin was like rose tinted cream with a sprinkle of slight golden brown freckles on her nose, she knew she had been changed, edited to look like an enhanced version of her previous self. Her clothes were transparent, a white robe that touched the floor with a long train behind her, like a bride only everything that she possessed was for the world to see. She smiled at her reflection who winked back at her like a naughty vixen, she blushed.

A woman in tight black robes waited for them at the end of the corridor. She whispered something to the toad woman and she grudgingly handed over the iridescent ball over to her and walked off with her nose in the air without a backward glance.

The woman in black gave her a tight smile. "Hi, I am Miles, it's an honor to meet you in person," she said anxiously looking around to see if anyone was watching her. Hermione wanted to say something in return but her control had been taken away and she could just fidget lightly. "Oh sorry, I ll just give you full autonomy, just don't give me any trouble …yeah?" she said and whispered something into the small ball.

Number 3 thanked the woman once she gained control but Miles wouldn't look at her and guiltily apologized for some reason beyond comprehension. She looked very uncomfortable and it seemed like she was eager to leave. Number 3 was already making a list of questions she wanted to ask her when she broke the silence. "you will be presented in a few minutes, do your best to just smile ok, don't grimace, don't nod, don't reply, don't say anything even if people question you, just look at your feet all right love," she instructed her with kindness. "I understand mistress," she said automatically. She was supposed to agree with whoever held control over her magic. The thought struck her odd. Her mind knew that but didn't want to agree. It felt unfair.

Miles got her a stool to sit on and number 3 knew she had to keep her back straight at all times. Look down, not talk unless spoken to, to never answer back, to only use magic when given to her by her master and to be compliant at all times. All this made her feel very uncomfortable, like a constant itch that couldn't be relieved. She knew she had to abide by it even if she didn't want to, it was how her consciousness had been designed.

A loud booming voice vibrated the mirrored walls and the portkey that was her stool activated. She couldn't help but gasp as she landed in a ball room full of known yet forgotten faces staring up at her. A transparent black veil embroidered intricately with golden motifs covered her from head to toe. It largely stopped the people in front of her from recognising her but she could see each and every face clearly. She knew she had met many of them in person only she didn't know when.

A handsome man stood in front of her and began the introductory speech with enthusiasm, his voice was clear and heavy, a talented elocutionist. "ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 45th prestigious auction, an auction for the elite to procure the best of the best, a personal trophy or a gift for your family, a companion or a servant, a friend and a confidant, a caretaker.. or a pleasure giver from the hands of the most beautiful mudbloods to ever walk the earth", he paused giving the audience a moment to absorb the importance of the event and they clapped with delight. Too entranced by the glitz and glamour of the speaker.

"After eight years of extensive hunting, research and hard work our team found her residing in the muggle world. She was a tough one to crack, magic like hers mightier than any we have ever come across, twelve of our greatest mind benders took a total of six months to build her a new consciousness, yet she is still a feisty one," he chuckled earning slight laughter from his audience as well.

"Her magic is yours to gain,

Her mind is yours to use,

Her body is at your mercy,

Her beauty is yours to showcase,

Her children if any she bears will be your heirs,

Strong and well-endowed in magic and magnificence.

Let me present to you, our most desired, most wanted, yet the former undesirable no 3, the golden girl and the brightest mudblood of her age….HERMIONE GRANGER," he shouted with enthusiasm.

There was a deafening silence followed by collective gasps and after which excited shouting and murmuring ensured. Hermione granger, a sharp tingle flowed through her spine as she heard her name, so foreign yet so intimately close. She felt warmth spread in her chest, names held power she knew. Her name she recognized at a level beyond her unconscious current mind. It awakened her spirit a little.

The veil caught fire as her name was announced and it disappeared in layers of golden smoke and sparkling ash. There was loud cheering and hooting from the crowd, her chin lifted on its own accord and she stood up with a cat like grace that wasn't hers. Her shoulders rolled backwards showcasing her best assets to the audience. Her rose hued nipples perked up for the display. She could feel waves of humiliation slashing her insides but her face and body did nothing to display any sign of distress, it obeyed to whoever was holding her magic.

"We have an additional gift for whoever purchases her," the host spoke again with a hint of mischief in his voice and the audience quietened. "She is still intact," he revealed. "Twenty four year old intact virgin beauty for our lucky buyer," he said showcasing her as she turned around for the people to look at her shapely buttocks. The host went ahead and held her hand and twirled her which she was made to comply like a professional dancer. The men in the audience eyed her with lust and greed in their eyes while the women observed her with interest and envy. The older women who wanted her as a brood mare for their sons and daughter in laws observed her with scientific interest. Everyone wanted her today. She had been made into a trophy worthy of a champion yet still a commodity, a slave.

"

"So shall we begin?" he asked the audience with excitement lacing his tone when a fat blob of a man stood up and demanded a full viewing of her body. "Sorry Mr Crabbe only the one lucky buyer get the full viewing of our most precious jewel", he informed professionally. The man reddened and sat down with embarrassment. The people quietened down after the ordeal and the auction began. Hermione was too mortified to understand what was happening, all she could hear was bidding and the prices were exorbitant. Something she could never fathom anyone could would pay up for a slave not that she knew what the slave pricing were. After an hour of price surge only a calm male and a nasal female voices could be heard upping the amount. Finally the female won out and the auction was officially closed.

Miles arrived at the end of the auction and escorted her back to a room behind the stage. Hermione's embarrassment was turning into anxiety. Everything she had heard from the host was horrifying. It felt like her soul had been sold along with her body.

"You will be all right love", said Miles as she caressed her face trying to sooth her anxiety. She then started to cast some spells on her.

"What are you doing to me", Hermione asked her in a small broken voice.

"Some basic contraceptive and pain relieving spells", she replied with a straight face. "You will have to renew these every six months though, pain spells will wear off after a week", she added after a thought.

"Will my masters hurt me", she asked her with despair.

"Even if they do it won't hurt one bit now," she soothed holding her face in her palms. "Things will change now that you are back, you are a strong woman Hermione Granger," she consoled herself more than Hermione. "You are stronger than the body you inhabit, stronger than the block in your head," she said quietly looking at her new beacon of hope.

"The owners are ready for the demonstration", the toad woman cut in. Miles handed over the glass ball to her with a slight shrug who all but snatched it from her. The moment her ball of magic changed hands she felt the loss of her limbs. The woman levitated her like a sack of potatoes and started walking back towards the stage room which was empty except for a woman is beautiful blue robes.

"Madam Parkinson I hope you are ready for the demo," she said gleefully as she made Hermione stand back on her feet.

"I would prefer for a demo with the new owners tomorrow madam Umbridge", Parkinson said with delight.

"The mudblood is a gift you see, I have finally found the perfect gift for my dearest friend", she informed and looked over at Hermione with glee.

"Of course madam, when and where shall I bring her?"

"8 pm , the east wing ball room…..MALFOY MANOR," She said after a pause looking at Hermione for any reaction.

Hermione shivered internally at the name. She knew she was in for big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N :- Hii… I just wanted to let you guys know that there will be lemons but no rape…not in this chapter though…maybe later. Also I wanted you guys to remember that Hermione is not herself. Not yet. She is like a child, her mind needs time to rebuild itself. So bear with her ooc behaviour for a few chapters._**

Hermione sat in front of a large floor length mirror, calm as a millpond, her back straight, face devoid of expression and glassy eyes unblinking. A few beauticians were working on her, applying potions and perfumes lavishly on each and every inch of her stark naked body. They were chattering constantly, buzzing like bees around her, gossiping about their friends and families. Talking about their sisters, their children, reminding her of what she didn't remember. She knew she had been loved by a mother, felt the protective embrace of her father. She wished for her memories of them to come to her, to blanket her from the chill that she felt since the moment of her awakening. She wondered if she had siblings, maybe not, yet she could feel the love. Once upon a time she had been loved and cherished by people who had been her family. Where were they?

Pansy Parkinson was an opportunist if not anything else. She wasn't beautiful or highly intellectual and so she had been rejected by the Malfoy matriarch when her mother had proposed a union between their families. Narcissa Malfoy had in very anguished tones informed the Parkinsons that her son was very much taken with a French witch and wouldn't agree to the marriage, which Pansy knew wasn't true. He had in a very light hearted way informed her that it was because of her ugly face and average intelligence that she hadn't been considered as a bride for him, she could still remember he had laughed at her when she had tears falling from her eyes. So when the right opportunity came to her for destroying what Narcissa had built so lovingly i.e. Draco's marriage, she took it with wands blazing. Her gold had diminished after the purchase but she knew it would be worth it in the end. Gold could be earned back but she wouldn't get a shot like this ever again. She had known Draco for years and he was just too predictable. All she had to do was wait and watch. She observed Hermione Granger being prepped and felt a slight twinge of guilt in her chest for using the muggleborn but it would be worth it in the end, she promised herself.

Astoria Malfoy was having a terrible headache. The baby had been colicky, she hadn't slept a night in the last few days and dark circles marred her pretty brown doe eyes. The party had already begun in full swing and she was all but running late. Narcissa had arranged for a masked ball and formal dinner for her sons twenty fourth but she had excused herself from the celebrations claiming she had caught a nasty bout of flu. She knew Narcissa hated coming over to the Manor anymore and it hurt Astoria immensely. Former death eaters and their obsession with masks she thought as she placed a peacock feathered one on her kohl lined eyes and smoothed the non-existing wrinkles on her navy blue silk gown. Looking at herself in the ornate mirror she realised she felt no happiness in these celebrations, only resentment in marrying the handsome aristocrat at the tender age of sixteen. She sighed as she turned around to leave the safe haven that was her bedroom.

Why did relationships have to be so complicated, everything had been simpler for her parents she thought as she took the grand staircase walking towards her beloved in only name. It had been a teenage crush which led to a whirlwind romance, a cold winter wedding in middle of her last year in Hogwarts and then there was silence followed by dutiful copulation.

He was beautiful and no one could deny that, a type of beauty that could bleed your eyes if you looked at him for too long. Anyone could recognize him even with his black and silver mask, his hair a beacon. Her chest hurt when she thought about his behavior in the past few years, how he didn't even try to make it work with her. Everything she did or didn't annoyed him. She was non-existent in his world, only fit to be a brood mare,in that she had failed him as well. It had been the last straw for him. They hadn't spoken a word since. She was beautiful she knew, yet she wasn't enough for him.

The ball room was doused in darkness, only a few candles floating around emanated low yellow light that bounced off the glitter and jewels from people's costumes. In her navy blue gown she dissolved in the darkness like honey in water. The darkness had created an air of allure and mystery. She watched her husband quietly from a corner, him being unaware of her presence. He was flirtatiously smiling and whispering something to a woman in red robes with a plunging neckline, he rarely smiled, only when he wanted to charm the knickers off a woman. He always had a way with women, he knew how to make them feel like they were the only ones in the whole wide world but he could also make them feel like nothing, not even a speck of dirt on the bottom of his shiny leather shoes if he so desired. There was a day when Astoria could spend the entirety of her time looking at him but now she saw him for what he was, a shallow excuse of a wizard who couldn't even love a part of himself, how could she expect him to love her.

She was nursing a glass of lemon sherbet when she felt the air in the room shift slightly, the chill had all but gone replaced with heat, as if the heartbeats of all the people present had been simultaneously increased. She felt her gaze travel back to Draco, he had given up talking to the female in red who was trying to get back his attention but his eyes never wavered from the dance floor. He sipped his whiskey and licked his lips like he was a predator looking at his favourite meal. She followed his line of sight only to be blocked by the throng of people who had decided to join the dance floor yet she could make out that it was a woman, a twirl of golden skirt, a glimpse of shinny brown wild curly hair and a brilliant mask made out of phoenix feathers. Astoria walked away from the scene unfolding in front of her, last she saw was her husband join the golden girl on the dance floor. Sometimes, like today, she could feel the sharp sting of jealousy.

Hermione wore a satin slip gown that looked like melted gold. Her hair had been left to its own devices and her lips had been painted blood red, a vampire's temptation. Her mistresses' instructions had been very clear and all she had to do was smile shyly at him and he was enchanted. Her heart had been beating into her throat when he had approached her for a dance and she had nodded in acceptance. He was warm to the touch and smelled of whiskey, smoke and green apples from the gardens of Eden, she felt an intense urge to taste him. Her head swam as he held her waist tightly as they moved to the music.

"Who are you?" he tried to identify her but to no avail. "I am not at liberty to say," she whispered softly into his ears before he spun her around to the music. She landed softly on his chest and breathed in his intoxicating scent which cast a spell on her, she couldn't move away from him. They danced for what it felt like hours, years, centuries, forever yet in that moment it was barely minutes. Their bodies touching one another, their pheromones intoxicating each other. As the song ended she looked at him and bit her lips beckoning him to take a taste of the forbidden and he all but gave in. He kissed her softly and then with fervour, never had he kissed someone like this before. Their hearts beating together, their breaths mingling and not letting them let go of each other's lips.

A voice from behind him broke the magic, "Draco darling!" he heard a familiar nasal shriek. He turned around for just to moment to tell Pansy off when the light of the ball room was turned on. He turned around dazed at the sudden onslaught of bright light and found that the only witch in his company was Pansy Parkinson smiling deviously at him like the witch that she actually was.

"I can't believe I am seeing you again after six whole months," she said as she looped an arm around his as she steered him towards the gardens where a beautiful canopy had been set up for dinner. Draco looked around again, his gaze searching for the golden girl but all he could see was a throng of people drinking and making way with them to the gardens, there was absolutely no sign of her.

"I have the perfect present for you", she gave him a mischievous grin. "Ah, you remember how much I love presents," he shook his head and gave her arm a squeeze, she blushed. He would never understand the affect he had on her. They spoke about her business in the beauty industry as they walked over to the gardens and found his wife waiting for him at the table, he felt a bit guilty at what he had done and hoped she hadn't seen him, he didn't really want to hurt her, especially on his birthday. She was beautiful, tired but beautiful.

Astoria watched her husband arrive for dinner hand in hand with Pansy, she knew she wasn't a threat, not that it mattered anymore but the thought of sharing a table with Draco's school friends was enough to kill her appetite. She was the only eagle in the pit full of snakes. The dinner was as extravagant as any and all his friends around her were drunk, loud and boisterous, she smiled when it required and replied when it was needed. She didn't waste her wit with the snakes. After the dessert had been served and the napkins had been placed on the tables, Pansy stood up to give a last minute speech. She looked around excitedly as she had gained the attention of everyone who was present.

"Draco Malfoy, my best friend and my first boyfriend", she looked at him with adoration and spoke loudly, Astoria chose to lower her gaze while Draco had become slightly pink.

"Because you are so so special to me, I have a present equally special to you," she winked at him, she was clearly very drunk. People had started eyeing each other, some with raised eyebrows, everyone knew how devastated she had been at Draco's wedding and she had then bawled her eyes out in front of everyone.

"So here I present to you, yours to torment, yours and only yours", she announced and clapped loudly as Umbridge walked into the canopy with her head held high. Draco who had held his composure till now raised a blond eyebrow at her, "I never once remember mentioning a teacher student fetish to you Pansy," he looked at her amused. Blaise Zabini gagged and rest of his friends sniggered at her.

"arrrgh! Have some patience, will you?" she snapped at him angrily. Umbridge who had become completely red pulled out the iridescent ball and whispered into it. A few people knew what it was and gasped. Theo who had been quiet for so long shook his head disappointed, "is this why you fought me tooth and nail yesterday?" he directed the question to Pansy who answered him with a sneer.

Draco leaned forward, his palms folded at the table,looking at her incredulously. Was Pansy actually gifting him a slave? Though it was common in the rich households it was still a little frowned upon. The thought of owning a person, their whole life in the palm of your hands made him incredibly uncomfortable. He cringed at the thought of sharing his home with a mudblood, adding them as a member of the family, it was disgusting to say the least. As he was about to interfere with whatever Pansy had planned, his gaze fell upon the woman who was walking towards them, the fairy lights dancing on her skin, the breeze playing with her hair as if it were alive and moving, she was a goddess in skin. All coherent thoughts had abandoned him as he looked at her. She still wore her mask while everyone were devoid theirs.

"Good evening my dearest friends, on this special occasion Madame Pansy would like to present to the Malfoy heir and his family, the costliest server that was ever sold", she said in her sickly sweet voice and waved her wand at the golden girl. Her mask disappeared into thin mist and the whole area was bathed in golden glow as she walked forward and raised her eyes to meet her future family.

Draco looked at her in disbelief, his disbelieve turned to intense rage that rose from the fires of hell itself, he wanted to kill Pansy at that moment but he was stuck in place, petrified by something that wasn't at all magic.

"Now Mr. Malfoy , if you could come ahead for the binding ceremony", Umbridge held her wand hand out gesturing him to take his place beside her.

Draco who had composed himself made no effort to move. Hermione wondered why he wouldn't come, he had been so loving towards her before. "I have no use of this Mudblood", he spat, and she flinched slightly. "But your mother spoke about finding a mudblood slave for your home", pansy cut in smoothly. "You should have given her to my mother Pansy," he scowled at her.

"Theo, your wife loves her, take her", he prompted Theo to take over the binding ceremony, who obliged and got up.

"I may have some use of her Draco Darling," came the soft timid voice of his wife from beside him. "Can we keep her," she asked him, making large puppy dog eyes at him that almost always worked on all males. Draco looked at his wife calculatingly and then nodded. "Sorry Theo, cannot refuse the missus," he shrugged acting helpless. Theo smiled tightly and took his seat, clearly disappointed.

"Madam, if you could come here for the binding," Umbridge was starting to loose the sweetness in her tone. Astoria made her way to stand in front of Hermione, their faces opposite each other, eyeing one another. Umbridge placed the ball in Hermione's hand and using her wand conjured a crystal cup in which Astoria poured her pure blood. She then instructed Hermione to place the ball into the crystal cup who reluctantly followed the instruction. The cup glowed a brilliant shade of silver and gold and the ball absorbed all the blood in the cup. Hermione then lifted the ball gently and handed it over to Astoria who took it with equal tender care.

"Is that it?" She asked Umbridge with a delicately raised eyebrow.

"Yes Madame, now she is at your disposal to do as you please", Umbridge cackled.

Astoria turned towards Pansy and smirked confidently, "thank you Pansy darling, I am eternally grateful to you", and she smiled innocently at her.

"Anything for my favourite Malfoy," quipped Pansy half-heartedly.

"Now that I have a new family member to get acquainted to, please excuse me', she bowed graciously to her guests and walked away. Hermione followed her new mistress into the manor that swallowed them whole into its bowels. The only thing running through her mind was the look of hatred that Draco had thrown at her as she had walked to join her mistress and how lonely she was in this universe.

 ** _a/n- I have the whole story mapped out.. Will update on Thursdays mostly. Thank you for reading._**


End file.
